This program is designed to provide cancer education through curricular and extra-curricular programs for undergraduate and graduate physicians, nurses, allied health personnel and community physicians in this region. The two general objectives are 1) to increase cancer skills and knowledge, demonstrating the advantages of a multidisciplinary and humane approach, and 2) to promote interest and an optimistic attitude toward cancer, thereby motivating more trainees to enter the oncological field. The Division of Oncology will serve as a focus point for the educational programs both of the school and the medical region. A wide variety of teaching techniques are being used, including didactic lectures, seminars, clinical demonstrations, on-the-ward instruction, electives, self-instructional materials, and clinical assistantships and associateships. The teaching faculty will be primarily from the Medical College, but outside speakers will also be utilized. Observation, analysis of examination performances, clinical evaluation, pre-and post -tests, student and faculty reaction, attendance to educational functions; all these methods are ways in which we are currently evaluating the impact of our cancer education program. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cunningham, T.J., Weber, B., Teitelbaum, H.D., Blumenstock, F.A. and Charniga, C. Delayed Cutaneous Hypersensitivity Reactions to Concanavalin A Binding Tumor Membrane Components. Clinical and Experimental Immunology, 2l: 97-l00, l975. Taylor, S.G., IV, Nelson, L., Baxter, D., Rosenbaum, C., Sponzo, R.W., Cunningham, T.J., Olson, K.B. and Horton, J. Treatment of Grade III and IV Astrocytoma with Dimethyl Triazeno Imidazole Carboxamide (DTIC, NSC-45388) Alone and In Combination with CCNU (NSC-79037) or Methyl CCNU (MeCCNU, NSC-9544l). Cancer, 36: l269-l276, l975.